ToonTown Gold Edition
This is a new ToonTown server, unlike the others, it uses Panda 3D (on toontowngold.com) Unity (on toontowngoldrewritten.com) ROBLOX Engine (on roblox.com) or RPG Maker (on toontownsnes.com). It came out in October 2018, and a 1.1 update which will release in April 2019. Playgrounds Neighborhood This is a neighborhood land filled with houses,you would be set in a random place and it will be where you live until you get a Move-A-Toon pass for 8,000 jellybeans. ToonTown Central This is a playground with the Toon Hall, 7 streets called Silly Street, Loopy Lane, Punchline Place, Laugh Lane, Joke Avenue, Wacky Way, and Tickle Terrace. Silly Street leads to Avant Gardens, Loopy Lane leads to Melodyland, Punchline Places leads to Zoink Falls, Laugh Lane leads to Bliss Bayou, Joke Avenue leads to Boardbot HQ, Wacky Way leads to Dreamland, and Tickle Terrace leads to Vibrant Valley. Zoink Falls This is a playground with the boat, 5 streets called Seaweed Street, which leads to Vibrant Valley, Lighthouse Line, which leads to Bliss Bayou, Barnacle Boulevard, which leads to ToonTown Central, Boardwalk Lane, which leads to Cog Nation, and Anchor Avenue, which leads to Melodyland. Avant Gardens This is a playground with the spinning flower ride, 5 streets called Maple Avenue, leads to Vibrant Valley, Oak Street, leads to Sellbot HQ, Elm Street, leads to ToonTown Central, Pine Place, which leads to Melodyland, and Bush Boulevard, which leads to Dreamland. Melodyland This is a playground with the interactive piano, 6 streets called Alto Avenue, which leads to TTC, Baritone Boulevard, which leads to Bliss Bayou, Tenor Terrace, which leads to Dreamland, Melody Lane, which leads to Toon Nation, Conduct Street, which leads to Avant Gardens, and Orchestra Overlook, which leads to Zoink Falls. Bliss Bayou This is the playground with the snowball fighting arena, there are 4 streets, Walrus Way, which leads to Zoink Falls, Sleet Street, which leads to Melodyland, Polar Place, which leads to Lawbot HQ, and Blizzard Boulevard, which leads to ToonTown Central. Dreamland This playground has 4 streets, Lullaby Lane, which leads to Melodyland, Pajama Place, which leads to Cashbot HQ, Goodnight Avenue, which leads to Avant Gardens, and Twilight Terrace which leads to ToonTown Central. Vibrant Valley This playground has 4 Streets, Legume Lane, which leads to ToonTown Central, Peanut Place, which leads to Zoink Falls, Acorn Avenue, which leads to Avant Gardens, Walnut Way, which leads to Bossbot HQ, and Spruce Street which leads to Sellbot HQ. Speedway This playground has 4 Streets, Race Road, which leads to ToonTown Central, Prix Parkway, which leads to Lawbot HQ, Circuit Street, which leads to Funny Farm and Trophy Terrace, which leads to Dreamland. Funny Farm This playground has 4 Streets, Cow Court, which leads to Zoink Falls, Horse Avenue, which leads to Avant Gardens, Pig Place, which leads to Cashbot HQ, and Greyhound Freeway, which leads to Speedway. Construction Zone (1.1) From promotional art, there are 2 streets, Build Boulevard, which leads to ToonTown Central (as told by the code, before the code leak, Avant Gardens was a possibility), and Crane Court, which leads to either Speedway or Funny Farm (the code leak has the letters P2, which applies to both playgrounds, with no GS or FF), and in the code, there are three more streets, Demolish Drive, which leads to a Cog HQ, Goofy Stadium (1.1) Gags Throw Squirt Sound Lure Zap Chat SpeedChat There are servers where You can only use Speed Chat on a Speed Chat Server. SpeedChat Gold You can use Speed Chat Gold if you pay 30 jellybeans a month for any member ship. SpeedChat Platinum Speed Chat Platinum is only for True Friends or platinum member ship and if you are under 18 you need to get permission from a Parent Account. * Speed Chat has 5,000 words * Speed Chat Gold has 20,000 words * Speed Chat Platinum has all words HQ's Sellbot The streets connecting to it are Marketing Avenue, which leads to Avant Gardens, and Stock Street, which leads to Vibrant Valley. Lawbot The streets connecting to it are Rule Street, which leads to the Brrgh, and Law Lane, which leads to Speedway. Cashbot The streets connecting to it are Greedy Street, which leads to Dreamland, and Scam Avenue, which leads to Funny Farm. Bossbot The street that connects to it is Golf Grove, which leads to Vibrant Valley. Boardbot Techbot Cog Nation Toon Nation Buildings Sellbot Lawbot Cashbot Bossbot Boardbot Techbot Cog Nation Toon Nation Sellbot Field Office Lawbot Field Office Cashbot Field Office Bossbot Field Office Boardbot Field Office Techbot Field Office Memberships (Panda 3D/Unity/RPG Maker Version Only) Bronze (10 jellybean per month) Silver (20 jellybean per month) Gold (30 jellybean per month) Platinum (50 jellybean per month) Game Passes (ROBLOX Version Only) Plus 10 ROBUX Times 20 ROBUX Fraction 30 ROBUX Second Power 50 ROBUX